Fraud
by big red balloon
Summary: Hikaru meets Sai quite unexpectedly. And quite unexpectedly, it turns out to not really be Sai at all. But then that should've been pretty obvious.


I had this really random urge to write, of all things, a HnG fic. So... Here I am! Yay! Although, it's quite obvious that I've not been a part of the fandom since, well, ever? Somehow, this will be akihika. Trust me.

**Fraud  
**He's a trap! But not really.

…

As Hikaru quietly slipped out the hotel room with a slight limp, he distantly wondered if this is what it felt like to be taken advantage of. Actually, he was wondering if he could even consider this being taken advantage of in the first place. Never mind that he had been completely sober and well aware of his surroundings with a hyper-sensitivity when he had been pressed down onto the bed.

But, seriously, what the heck. He'd been completely blind-sided the previous evening at the bar. So blind-sided, in fact, that he had nearly choked on his drink when he had been propositioned by someone that had a very startling resemblance to his long-lost mentor.

Of all the places he thought Sai would emerge, he most certainly did not think it would be in a somewhat seedy bar while he drank his sorrows away. And definitely not coming onto him most suggestively with one hand placed on his thigh.

So that man had taken advantage of his obvious shock. There was no other explanation to it, why a straight man such as himself somehow ended up in some stranger's hotel room – _reluctantly_, Hikaru tried to justify it in his mind – enjoying some very special attention.

He had just never anticipated the near impossibility that anyone's features could even slightly resemble Sai's delicate bone structure. In fact, in that lighting, the effeminate features had seemed gentle and inviting, reminding Hikaru of a time when patient smiles had been sent his way across a goban.

Stupid, deceptive girly man.

Hikaru scowled in embarrassment. He had been taken advantage of by a girly man. A _very _girly man! Who would ever have thought that it could happen? Damn Sai and his weakness for all things Sai-related. He had finally begun to think that maybe, after a decade, the sting of Sai's disappearance was beginning to fade just a tiny little bit.

He most certainly had never considered that such a longing could be interpreted as anything remotely similar to _attraction_. The thought made him cringe. Non-Sai had ruined Sai. He felt like he had somehow sullied his precious memories.

…He just had sex with a Sai look-alike. Even admitting it in his head was like sacrilege. Oh, those beautiful, innocent memories! This was, this was _beyond redeemable!_

"Ack!" Hikaru stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, gripping his bangs tightly in both hands. How was he ever going to get over this? How would he ever forget the humiliation?

No sooner had he asked the question did the answer magically appear in his mind. He pulled out his phone from his pocket (which he had thankfully had the sense of mind to search for when he discovered his pants had been thrown nearly across the room. He totally didn't know how that happened. Amnesia).

The phone picked up on the third ring but Hikaru, in a panic, didn't even wait for the callee to say anything.

"Touya! What are you doing now?"

"Shindou?"

"Bingo! So what are you doing? Let's get together. I'm feeling like a good game of Go."

"Shindou… It's… four in the morning."

"Is it? Really?" Hikaru glanced down at his watch. Sure enough, the second hand had just departed the twelve, making it exactly four in the morning. Wow, he had great timing. But then it hit him.

The world was ending. That had to be it. Touya Akira was delaying a game of Go! Hikaru couldn't help the sudden stutter as he struggled to get the question out, "A-are you okay?"

"What? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You, you're… You're denying your rival a game of Go!"

Touya made a strange sound on the other end of the line. If Hikaru weren't already so disturbed at the thought of the world ending, he may have spoken up in concern. Instead, he simply contemplated the stupidness of fate and god and all things related until Touya cut into his thoughts with harsh words.

"Don't be an idiot, Shindou! We're playing Go! In twenty minutes. My house!"

Hikaru cringed at the screams but before he could respond, Touya had already hung up.

Well. At least he knew the world wasn't ending. If Touya wasn't willing to play a game with his eternal rival in the wee hours of morning, Hikaru didn't think he could go on living. He made his way to his rival's house, trying to keep the limp from being too noticeable. He didn't want Touya to get too suspicious. Although, he wondered if Touya would even know to be suspicious. Until he felt the aftereffects of his one night of pleasure, no no, _dis_pleasure, he wouldn't have been able to recognize the sight of a limping man. Damnit, he was always going to be suspicious now. Did Waya _really_ fall down the stairs that one week? No one was that stupid. Right? That couldn't be an excuse.

When he arrived at his destination, Touya answered the door with a flourish. Hikaru was relieved to see that he didn't recognize the limp. Maybe he didn't notice it, though, with the way he was glaring and yelling at him. Either way, Hikaru didn't care. He was just glad to put that stupid non-Sai behind him. If ever he saw that man again, he didn't know what he would do. Kill him, maybe.

So, of course, it was quite annoying, really, that the Sai he missed had disappeared completely, never to return, and that his only tangible memory of the man was the Go that he played, but that the stupid Sai look-alike that had deflowered his innocence could somehow make a reappearance two weeks later and stand before him like he thought he was wanted.

In broad daylight, he was even more struck by non-Sai's resemblance to awesome-Sai than he had been in the faded lighting and that dark room. He frowned at the man. Why was he at the Go Institute?

"Why are you here?" he scowled, not feeling very friendly at the moment. How dare this stupid non-Sai come near this sacred place! He probably didn't even know what Go was!

"Forgive me for appearing so suddenly," damnit, the man was even soft-spoken. Was he this polite before? Hikaru couldn't remember. He had been successfully working on the selective amnesia and erased all recollections of that night.

"But I really wanted to see you again." – Hikaru mentally gagged at the hint of romance – "You disappeared so suddenly that night" – _What night? Oh, the night you _molested_ me, stupid jerk? _– "and I thought I would never get the chance to meet you until I came across a picture of you in this magazine. I've been hoping to run into you here for some time since then."

He held up last week's copy of _Go! Weekly_, and Hikaru grudgingly noticed the man had nice hands. Not as nice as Sai's, of course, but they were beautiful in their own right. Slender fingers, thin knuckles, deceptive fragility. He'd had a few bruises for several days after… nothing happened.

"So?" he said, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. He was starting to get a little defensive with the attention they were receiving. He had only just come to terms with the fact that he _maybe_ was gay. Maybe. So he had an unanticipated one-night stand with a girly looking man. So what? He didn't need the whole Go world to know about it.

The man smiled and Hikaru was suddenly thinking, crap, so maybe the man had smiled at him at the bar. It was certainly doing its job now to discourage his animosity. Stupid non-Sai with nice hands and a disarming smile! He was obviously a repeat offender when it came to molestation. This was how he picked up his victims.

But just as suddenly, the man was in his personal space and one of those nice hands was invading his territory, gripping the side of his face, and damnit, that smile was coming awfully close to his own frown and… Impact! The world stopped. And then the man pulled away. The world picked up again.

"I want to see you again tonight."

Hikaru opened his mouth to give the man a verbal punch in the face but then he smiled again. "Okay," came out instead.

Damnit.


End file.
